


Art: Wyoming

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Gen Work, M/M, Prompt Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony wants to come out to the team; Gibbs is hesitant. While on vacation with Tony, Gibbs recognizes a wanted suspect and decides to pursue him.</p><p>Cover art x2 and original prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Wyoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



Thanks so much to Jacie for moderating this challenge yet again! It is a true gift to the fandom! Your response to my prompt is awesome! I really enjoyed the story!

Please be sure to read Jacie's lovely story, [Wyoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6798046/chapters/15524920)!  

 

The original prompt:

 

Cover and closing art inspired by "Wyoming":

 

 

 

 


End file.
